Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a downhole tool that includes a cutter and jacking system and methods of using such a tool.
Description of the Related Art
It may be desirable to remove a portion of a casing and/or tubing from a wellbore. For example, the removal of an upper portion of a casing is often done during permanent abandonment operation on a wellbore. Such a procedure is done in an attempt to be able to place a sealing device, such as a cement plug, in intimate sealing contact with the wellbore formation. Often the casing is cut at a particular depth using a mechanical or abrasive cutter. After the casing has been cut, the casing is attempted to be pulled out of the wellbore at the surface. Often, the casing may be stuck and/or difficult to retrieve from the wellbore. For example, cement or other material, such as barite, may have settled between the casing and the wellbore formation. Stuck casings may require a substantial force at the surface in an attempt to overcome the sticking forces. The application of such forces at the surface may not be convenient, may present safety issues, and/or may be harmful to surface equipment such as drawworks. Other drawbacks of current systems also exist.